1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to containers for receiving and holding elongated articles, such as a package for elongated articles, especially articles having a small diameter, as well as for conveniently organizing such articles for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, containers are known wherein a body that is at least partially held in a sheathing incorporates a closed bottom bearing surface having a certain longitudinal extension or dimension and also having a vertical spacing or dimension. Such container bodies have also included a similarly dimensioned longitudinal support element that is parallel to the base and have had a plurality of boreholes arranged in at least one line to receive and hold articles.
In prior art containers with bodies of this type, the body that includes the bottom bearing surface includes two articulated cover halves that, when joined together, form a closed container for the articles. In such containers, a border is mounted on the interior surface of each cover half, parallel to the line of boreholes. Each border includes cutouts that are semi-circular in shape and that are aligned with the boreholes. When the cover halves are closed, the cutouts surround the articles and secure their position as, for example, during transport. When the cover halves are opened, the articles are displayed ready for use.
Such known devices or containers are costly to manufacture due to the articulated cover halves and the corresponding and identical holding strips therein, associated with one another for holding the articles. Another disadvantage has been that, at times when it is opened, the container requires considerable space. Furthermore, the container design is not adapted to automated packaging procedures wherein the articles are to be received and held therein. Also, when the container is closed, the articles are not adequately secured against axial movement, which, particularly in the case of sensitive articles, such as small or fragile and costly articles (borers, drill bits, milling cutters or tools and so forth with or without diamond fittings, for example for precision engineering, dental technology, ICE manufacture or the like), can lead to exceptional damages and costs.
Accordingly, there was a need in the prior art for improved apparatus for elongated article packaging that could also conveniently organize such articles for ready use, such that the articles are secured against undesired movements. Preferably, the container would require comparably little space even during use. Most preferably, the container would also be suitable for use in automated packaging procedures.